In modern infrastructure, it is common for pedestrians, bicyclists, and motorists to simultaneously share a single road. Due to the significant difference in sizes between motor vehicles and pedestrians/bicyclists, motor vehicles can often present a significant hazard for non-motor vehicle traffic. Much of the hazard present on the road stems from unawareness of one's surroundings. Similarly, motorists often fail to adequately ensure that pedestrians and bicyclists are aware of their presence upon approaching. It is possible to utilize a motor vehicle's horn in order to audibly notify a pedestrian or bicyclist of the motor vehicle's approach. However, conventional motor vehicle horns are designed for use in emergencies and are very loud when activated. As such, a pedestrian or bicyclist caught unaware is likely to become startled upon hearing the jarring sound generated by the motor vehicle horn. Additionally, the unexpected alarm upon hearing a motor vehicle horn is likely to cause the pedestrian or bicyclist to react in a sudden and unsafe manner. Therefore, a means of safely alerting pedestrians, bicyclists, and even other motorists of an approaching vehicle's presence is desirable. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues as well as provide a practical, convenient, and safe solution.
The present invention is a non-alarming audible alerting device for automobiles that may be mounted onto a motor vehicle. The present invention is remotely activated by the user in order to generate an audible alert to a nearby pedestrian, bicyclist, or motorist, safely warning the target of the approach of the user's vehicle. The present invention generates an audible warning that is not alarming to the nearby pedestrian, bicyclist, or motorist. As such, upon hearing the warning, the pedestrian, bicyclist, or motorist is not startled and is able to safely react to the approach of the user's motor vehicle.